


Sanders Sides Smutshots

by someonehelp



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonehelp/pseuds/someonehelp
Summary: This is the request page!!
Kudos: 11





	Sanders Sides Smutshots

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any requests on this page, or message me on wattpad or Tumblr. My tumblr is someonehelp (although smut doesn't get posted there) and Wattpad is ineedmoreroman

(Warning: this list is very long-)

Abduction as seduction: a kink where the abductor/kidnapper treats the victim in a loving manner.  
Abrasions: people who enjoy this fetish like giving or receiving cuts and scrapes.  
Agoraphilia: fetish dedicated to sex in public places.  
Altocalciphilia: a fetish for high heels.  
Amaurophilia: kink for being unable to see, blinded or blindfolded during sex.  
Anonymous sex: a kink revolving around anonymous sexual encounters where one or both parties is unaware of the other's identity. Gloryholes are a common form of anonymous sex but they are not the only form.  
Asphyxiation: a highly danerous kink dedicated to choking, smothering and strangulation. Autoerotic asphyxiation is self-choking.  
Autogynephilia: a kink where men present/dress as women (gynemimetophilia refers to men impersonating women).  
Bathroom control: when the dominant person controls when, how and where the submissive can urinate.  
Begging: kink for begging and pleading (to have sex, for release/orgasm, to perform an act, etc.). Begging is submissive in nature.  
Bondage: restraint of a person, either by physical item (cuffs, rope, etc.) or instruction (known as mental bondage). Restraint can be full-body (vacuum beds, suspension) or involve a single body part such as the eyes (blindfold), mouth (ball gag), wrists or even thumbs. Bondage may include furniture and devices.  
Breath play: choking and limiting breath. Being aroused by this is known as hypoxyphilia This kink is a type of edge play that is dangerous.  
CBT: Cock and ball torture (CBT) is pain applied to a man's genitals. It may be a form of punishment. CBT can involve shoes, sounding, stretching, impact implements and other tools.  
Chastity: a fetish where someone's access to their genitals is blocked. Women wear chastity belts, and men wear cock cages that prevent erection and release. Also known as forced abstinence or forced celibacy. Chastity can be used as a form of self-denial or orgasm control.  
Claustrophilia: this fetish is the opposite of claustrophobia. A person becomes aroused or experiences orgasm through confinement to small spaces. This is a type of bondage.  
Clothed sex (endytophilia): the affinity for sex while fully or partially clothed. You can enjoy this kink while lifting a skirt or dress. Pushing underwear to the side can also be a form of this fetish.  
Cock worship: similar to breast worship. This fetish involves verbal, physical and mental adoration of a penis - including fake ones (strap-ons).  
Collaring: the act of wearing a collar to show submission, loyalty and/or devotion to a dominant. A collar may be seen as purely sexual or also romantic (similar to an engagement/wedding ring). Collars may be placed on in public or private collaring ceremonies, and dominants may provide instructions for wearing collars. The collar may be an actual collar purchased from a pet store, one that is hand-tooled or a safe-for-work necklace or choker that can be worn in non-kinky spaces.  
Consensual nonconsent: situations where one or both parties have given prior consent for activities that may appear to be or actually involve nonconsent. Rape play is a common form. The "victim" has given prior consent to this type of play but seems to resist.  
Cross-dressing: dressing like a member of the opposite sex. For many people, it's not necessarily sexual while it is for others. Cross-dressing can involves clothing, accessories, makeup, and wigs.  
Degradation: if you like when your man talks down to you during sex, you might be into degradation. This is one of those kinks that works especially well with domination and submission. Just because you like doing it (giving or receiving) during sex doesn't mean you think any less of your partner.  
Diapers: this fetish is usually part of infantilism - but not always.  
Discipline: giving or receiving punishment for perceived or defined infractions. Discipline is a major part of many power exchange relationships and something typically desired by masochists and administered by sadists.  
Double penetration: penetration of a person's (for females) vagina or (more males) ass via a combination of toys, penises or both. Double penetration may be part of a group sex scenario.  
Edge play: Any kink or fetish that is considered more risky or extreme. Examples include choking, breath play, knife play, fire play, and any activity that results in bleeding.  
Exhibitionism: a common fetish for being naked and performing sexually in front of a person or persons. Masturbating for your partner is a mild form of this kink, but performing in sex windows or at BDSM shows and parties is a safe way to explore this fetish. Sex in public is partly exhibitionism. Related to agrexophilia, which is arousal when other people know about your sexual activities, and autagonistophilia, exposing oneself while on stage and being photographed. The counterpart of voyeurism.  
Face fucking: an extreme form of blowjob where a man roughly fucks a partner's mouth.  
Face slapping: a slap across the face brings you to attention and corrects your mistakes. You're unlikely to enjoy this fetish unless you're a bit of a masochist.  
Flogging (flagellation): hitting someone with a multi-tailed tool known as a flogger. Depending upon the strength of the swing, flogging can range from warm-up to harsh impact that draws blood. Floggers tails come in many materials: fur, leather, suede, rubber, silicone, and ball-chain to name a few.  
Frotting: rubbing of two penises together. One man may hold the penises together during this act. Similar activities include frottage (rubbing while clothed for sexual stimulation) and frotteurism (rubbing or fondling an unsuspecting/non-consenting person).  
Gags: a form of mouth bondage. Gags come in many forms, but ball gags are the most common. They may also take the form of bit, cleave, pacifier, penis or spider gag, among others.  
Group sex (Polyiterophilia): group sex and multiple party scenarios.  
Haematomania: lust for blood and bleeding. May include wounds, vampirism or biting to draw blood.  
Impact play: any activity involving hitting, either with body parts or other tools. Hitting, punching, spanking, flogging, whipping and paddling are just a few forms of impact play, and intensity varies with the tool and effort.  
Impregnation: the fascination with making someone pregnant/conception during sex.  
Imprisonment: obsession with being locked inside cages, cells, coffins or other areas.  
Infantilism (DDLB/DDLG/Ageplay): a specific type of age play where someone plays an infant/baby. This can involve pacifiers, diapers, bottles, etc. A second person may act as a nanny or parent.  
Intercrural or interfemoral sex: thrusting between someone's thighs without penetration.  
Intoxication: taking drugs or alcohol during or before a sex scene.  
Knife play: a type of edge play activity that involves actual knives or blades or the implication of.  
Macrogenitalism: a fetish for genitals that are particularly large. This isn't limited just to penises.  
Masochism: enjoyment of pain, punishment, and torture. Someone who feels this is known as a masochist. Masochists are often but not always submissive.  
Mixophilia: a kink related to watching yourself having sex. Recording sex and mirrors are two ways to enjoy this kink.  
Odaxelagnia: kink for biting or being bitten.  
Omorashi: Wetting oneself for your own or your partners pleasure  
Orgasm denial: type of play where someone's orgasm is denied entirely, limited/ruined or delayed.  
Pet play: any kink where someone acts like a domesticated pet. Cats and dogs are especially common with leashes, collars and food/water dishes used as props.  
Phallophilia (Slang: Size Queen): obsession with large penises.  
Pictophilia: fetish for watching porn, especially of the same actor.  
Plushophilia: fetish for stuffed animals.  
Rhabdophilia: a fetish for receiving physical beatings such as flogging or whipping.  
Ropework: a kink for rope as used as the specific type of bondage.  
Rimming: a kink for giving or receiving rim jobs.  
Sadism: the kink for providing pain.  
Sensation play: a light kink where partners exchange sensations on the skin. Items with different textures (soft, hard, bumpy, smooth, cold, hot, etc) can be run across the skin. Pain isn't involved, but you can alternate between pain and sensation play for light BDSM.  
Sensory deprivation: any play that prevents someone from using one of their five senses. Blindfolds block sight, gloves prevent touch, earmuffs deprive the sense of hearing, etc.  
Slime fetish: a kink for slime and slimy things. Tentacles are a prime example of a slime fetish in popular media.  
Somnophilia: the fetish for sexual partners who are asleep.  
Spanking: this is a fetish that many people have tried in the bedroom. A firm hand comes into play as punishment or enticement in many power exchange relationships, including domestic discipline.  
Suspension: the practice of suspending someone from the ground or being suspended yourself. Suspension can be accomplished with ropes, harnesses and other devices and items.  
Teasing (Tantalolagnia): To enjoy teasing as sexual gratification. This may be prolonged sexual teasing or teasing in the form of insults and ribbing.  
Technophilia: a fetish for any technology such as robots, AI and sex machines.  
Telephonicophilia: the fetish for phone sex and dirty talking over the phone.  
Tentacle fetish: fetish for tentacles. Many people enjoy animated erotica/porn with tentacles, and tentacles dildos also lend to this fantasy.  
Tickling (Knismolagnia, Knismo): while tickling can be a form of teasing, it's a kink in its own right for some people. Those who enjoy tickling may enjoy surrendering control or struggling to retain it. Tickling to the point of urinating is also one flavor of this fetish. Tickle torture is a kink for tickling or being tickled while bound.  
Triolism: a fetish for threesomes. This may include a kink for watching your partner have sex with someone else.  
Underwear fetish: the fascination with underwear, usually women's underwear.  
Vincilagnia: kink for being tied up and at the mercy of another person. This is a type of bondage fetish.  
Voyeurism: a kink for watching someone else while naked or engaged in sexual activity.  
Watersports (urophilia): A relatively popular fetish, watersports are also known as golden showers. This kink involves playing with urine, being peed on or urinating on another person.  
Wax play: using wax during sex. Wax comes in the form of massage candles, which are relatively safe.  
Weapon fetish: sexual arousal due to weapons.  
Zelophilia: arousal due to jealousy, either your own or someone's jealousy over you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! When requesting, please list which kink you would like me to use and what pairing. If your kink is not listed, please add it and I will approve or deny your request.


End file.
